The NINR is training the next generation of nurse-scientists in the Division of Intramural Research as well as through intense short term training programs, such as the Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) and the Big Data in Symptoms Research Boot Camp. The SGI provides a foundation in molecular genetics to increase the research capacity among graduate students and faculty. The SGI also provides a scientific foundation for clincians to develop and expand their clinical practice in genetics. Over 300 trainees have completed the 4 week SGI program since 2000, resulting in numerous publications, successful NIH training, and research awards. The SGI has also contributed to the successful academic careers of many nurse-scientists. The Big Data in Symptoms Research Boot Camp is a 1 week intensive training course on the NIH campus that provides a foundation in methodologies for using Big Data in research. The purpose of the course is to increase the research capability of graduate students and faculty. The course features lectures by distinguished guest speakers, classroom discussion, and hands-on training with real-world Big Data. One hundred participants attended the Boot Camp in July 2014. 1. Graduate Partnership Program (GPP) The NINR GPP is part of the NIH intramural graduate partnership program and was begun as a 3-year pilot program in the fall of 2003. The first NINR GPP fellow was accepted in the spring of 2004. Currently, five graduate students from 5 universities participate in the NINR GPP program. One GPP fellow successfully completed the program this summer in 2014. All 5 GPP fellows are on the NIH campus working in their lab rotations or on their dissertation research. Applications are accepted via an online application system beginning in August and ending in December each year. 2. Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) Program The NINR Division of Intramural Research (DIR) also sponsors a one-month, intensive summer research training program, the Summer Genetics Institute (SGI). A total of 15 SGI's have been successfully offered by the NINR DIR and to date, 304 nursing graduate students, clinicians, faculty from across the United States have completed this program. The SGI participants are successfully building programs of research in genetics; disseminating their work in numerous publications, at scientific conferences, and in clinical practice settings; and influencing the integration of genetics content in curricula in universities across the country. Applications were accepted annually through an online application system beginning in November and ending in March. 3. NINR Summer Internship Program The NINR participates in the NIH Summer Internship Program. Five students from high school and college spent the summer of 2014 working side-by-side with NINR Intramural Research Program investigators and research staff. These students presented their research results at The Summer Research Program Student Poster Day at the NIH. 5. Big Data in Symptoms Research Boot Camp The NINR sponsored a one-week, intensive summer research training program, Big Data in Symptoms Research Boot Camp. A total of 100 participants, including nurses, nursing faculty, and graduate nursing students, clinicians from the United States attended this year. Registrations were accepted through an online registration system beginning in April. Registration completely filled for 100 participants within the first day of registration. The same Boot Camp will be offered in July 2015. 6. Developing Nurse Scientists Online Training Program This online training program provides an introduction to research grantsmanship for new doctoral graduates and early career scientists and can be accessed at www.ninr.nih.gov/Training/OnlineDevelopingNurseScientists. 7. Minority Faculty-Student Partnership Traineeship (MFSP) in Biotechnology This NINR-sponsored FAES Bio-Trac specialty program provides multiple lecture and hands-on laboratory training in Biotechnology. This year, student trainees were provided the theoretical basis and laboratory experiences using laboratory experiences widely used in biotechnology, molecular genetics, immunology, and biochecmistry. Additionally, two sessions were held on research opportunities and internship at the NIH. A total of 28 student trainees and three faculty members from across the country participated this year. The MFSP Traineeships in Biotechnology were developed to address the underrepresentation of minorities in research science, biotechnology, and medical careers. It provides training in the latest principles and techniques in biotechnology for minority faculty and students from Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCUs), Hispanic Serving Institutions (HSIs), and Indian Tribal Colleges or Universities (ITCUs). Over 950 students have participated since the program was first introduced in 1992 and it is co-sponsored by other NIH Institutes and organizations. 8. New Post baccalaureate trainees in the DIR of NINR Four new postbaccalaureate fellows were accepted this past year. 9. New Post doctoral trainees in the DIR of NINR Five new postdoctoral fellows were accepted this past year.